


Tenderness

by SkiaWolf



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 14:39:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12961554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiaWolf/pseuds/SkiaWolf
Summary: During a cold winter morning, Sorey and Mikleo are laid together, simply appreciating the peace that they have.





	Tenderness

**Author's Note:**

> I had no laptop for a while whilst my new one was being sorted, so I ended up writing up this little thing on my phone. Enjoy!

Despite how there is the chill of winter settled in the air, sunlight still filters through in between two curtains. These rays shine down on two figures laying together in a bed, huddling together under the covers.

It feels as though that the transition between November and December has also brought a large shift in temperature. Yet here underneath the duvet over them, their bodies pressing together in order to share body heat, it is not as noticeable in this moment.

A pale nose twitches. His eyes open slowly, blinking as they adjust to the light of the room. A smile grows as he takes note of the figure behind him, whose arms are wrapped around him.

Almost as though he can sense that his lover is awake, this figure begins to stir, their gentle snoring fading away. His eyes open and peer down at the head of white hair in front of him. He presses a kiss down onto the top of this head.

“Good morning, Mikleo.”

“Morning, Sorey.”

“Been awake long?” 

“No, you woke up just a little after I did. I'll likely get up soon, though.”

“I beg to differ,” says Sorey as he brings Mikleo's body closer to him, burying his face into the long strands of hair in front of him. They always seem to be pleasantly scented. “Stay here with me for a bit, pleeease …”

Despite not minding this request in the slightest, Mikleo still lets out a sigh. “Honestly. You're so needy.” He stays where he is, however, his hands resting on Sorey's arms. “I suppose I can spare a few moments.”

He can sense Sorey's grin, who places a kiss down on the back of his neck. “More than a few. I want to stay here all day.”

Mikleo chuckles. The idea does not sound bad to him, either. “I suppose there's no harm in having a bit of a relaxed day today. It looks nice outside, after all.” 

Sorey raises his head from the back of Mikleo's, eyes taking in the sunlight outside. “You're right,” he says, smiling. “You'd hardly think it was winter.” 

“Except from the fact that it's cold.” 

The words bring Sorey back down, one hand grasping at the duvet to bring it up a little higher. “Then we've gotta warm you up.”

“Such a dork,” Mikleo says, letting out a chuckle. His body curls up a little more, however. He is definitely not saying no to spending the morning here. 

The two lay silently for some time. It is a peaceful, comfortable silence, neither wanting to break it. Their ears can pick up the sound of birds singing not far from their window, those which have not travelled because of winter. It is soothing, and Mikleo finds himself raising his head slightly in order to listen more closely. As he does so, he feels Sorey's lips on the back of his neck once again.

“You just can't stop paying attention to me, can you?” Mikleo jokes.

“I mean, you're too beautiful for me not to.” The words are in the same joking tone as Mikleo, yet both know how the words themselves are actually truthful. Sorey's lips kiss Mikleo's neck again, this time a little deeper, trailing towards the side of it below his ear. 

He sighs contently. He can now feel Sorey's arms shift, his hands moving away from Mikleo's chest in order to reach further down is body. His fingers slip underneath his nightshirt, feeling strangely warm despite the slightly cold air, and mikleo relaxes further at the touch.

“This okay?” Sorey asks quietly as he lifts his head away from Mikleo's neck. Despite how he would never be laid with another person like this, had this been with someone else, he would have said no. But Sorey is different in a way which is hard to describe, sometimes even to Sorey himself. But he understands. He is even grateful, to know how loyal Mikleo is to him. Mikleo is just as grateful for Sorey to feel this way.

And so, he nods as he says, “Of course it is.”

This gives Sorey the confirmation that he can allow his hands to properly trail underneath Mikleo's nightshirt. His fingers stroke gently along the skin of his abdomen and waistline, his kisses continuing along Mikleo's neck. Another sigh escapes Mikleo, his neck leaning up to give Sorey better access. 

“I'm going to fall asleep again at this rate,” he says, not quite sure himself if he means this seriously or as a way to get Sorey to proceed. Perhaps it is both. Either way, Sorey must have taken some sort of hint, for in correlation to his mouth dropping to the collarbone he knows is sensitive, his hands are making their way to Mikleo's lower back. He takes a moment to stroke its skin before his hands shift further down, grasping at Mikleo's behind through his trousers.

“Mm, Sorey …”

Sorey grins for a moment before his mouth is pressed back against Mikleo's collarbone. His hands continue to caress through Mikleo's trousers before they proceed to take hold of his hips. They bring him closer to press his backside against Sorey's crotch, causing him to let out a quiet moan.

“This all right?” Sorey asks, unsure of exactly how much Mikleo had previously consented to.

“No need to keep asking. It's fine.”

The words reassure Sorey. One of his hands slides over Mikleo's hip in order to reach between his thighs. He earns a gasp as he massages over Mikleo's crotch, his mouth now trailing across a shoulder partially revealed from the looseness of Mikleo's nightshirt.

“Sorey …” Mikleo moans as Sorey's hand continues its course; it has now slipped under the waistband of Mikleo's trousers, stroking the bulge beginning to form through his underwear. Mikleo's hand is now reaching for Sorey's head, fingers resting lightly in his hair in order to guide him to the most sensitive part of his collarbone; Sorey reaches it, Mikleo sighing deeply. He is unsure of whether to thrust forward into the hand on his underwear, or back into Sorey's hips behind him. “Don't keep me waiting forever, jerk.”

Sorey chuckles. “Someone's worked up so early in the morning.”

“And who's fault is that?” 

“All right, all right, I'll take the blame for that one.” 

With no further words, Sorey’s hand is grasping at the waistband of Mikleo's trousers in order to pull them down. His underwear soon follows - slowly, sensually - and rather than once again give attention to Mikleo's erection, he instead returns it to his backside now it is bare. It is as though he is now asking for consent silently, with Mikleo nodding. 

He looks over his shoulder to watch as Sorey reaches out towards their nightstand in order to take hold of a bottle of lube. As he takes off the lid, he leans down to gently press his lips against Mikleo's. Then, as Mikleo's hand rests down back onto the pillows behind them, Sorey squeezes the lube onto the the index and middle finger of his left hand.

Mikleo quivers as Sorey brings them down to his rear. They press lightly against his entrance, yet do not tease more than this; he slips one finger inside carefully, Mikleo letting out a moan from the instant pleasure it causes. 

“Does that feel good?” Sorey asks as he steadily begins to thrust the finger inside and out. Of course, Mikleo nods, his hips bringing themselves back to Sorey in order to urge him to continue. 

Sorey does so, increasing the speed of his finger a little as his other hand treats Mikleo gently; it strokes back his hair, Sorey planting a kiss on the side of his head, which is beginning to heat up from the feverishness of his pleasure. Sorey smiles. Any indication that he makes Mikleo feel good always brings warmth to his chest.

“A-Ah, Sorey … use another,” Mikleo asks breathlessly. Sorey nods despite how Mikleo cannot see this, stretching his middle finger in order for it to join the first. He is careful when sliding it in alongside the first finger, watching out for any tension or sign that it is painful, yet neither happens. His fingers are lubricated enough to slide in smoothly, Mikleo moaning louder than before once the second finger has joined.

Sorey begins to build up a rhythm, Mikleo's eyes squeezing shut from the pleasure coursing through him. Before long, he cries out as Sorey's fingers find his sweet spot.

“Right there, Sorey -”

Sorey keeps up the pace his lover enjoys. Lips returning to Mikleo's neck, his spare hand creeps down to Mikleo's genitals. It massages at his testicles before trailing further up, stroking along the length of his erection.

“A-Ah, that's it …” he gasps out. Knowing that Sorey is bound to be aroused himself from causing Mikleo this pleasure, Mikleo reaches behind himself in an attempt to assist Sorey himself, yet finds difficulty when twisting his body.

“In a minute,” Sorey says, gently easing Mikleo's arms back down so they rested on the bed. “Just relax.”

Mikleo is too caught up in the sensations of his body to argue. He allows himself to lay down, closing his eyes to focus purely on Sorey's hands on him. After some time passes, he can feel himself drawing closer to his limit, and it is likely that Sorey is aware of this, too. 

“Sorey, I-I’m -”

“Come for me, Mikleo,” Sorey murmurs into his ear, placing a kiss underneath it. The words are what drives Mikleo to the edge; he comes with a cry of Sorey's name, his semen splattering onto his hand, leaving him breathing heavily and resting against the pillow. 

He feels the weight of the bed shift as Sorey reaches back to their nightstand for what Mikleo assumes is for a wipe to clean the semen off his hand. As he does so, Mikleo is steadily bringing himself up to a seating position. His hands reach for Sorey's trousers once he's turned back around.

“It's been longer than a minute,” Mikleo explains. Sorey chuckles, bringing his lips to Mikleo's as the sweatpants he wears to bed are pulled down. His underwear follows, and once a moan has been released from Mikleo's hand taking hold of his erection, their lips rejoin. 

Mikleo leaves his work to his hand for several minutes, building up a rhythm as their tongues glide against each other's. It is after these minutes that Mikleo parts from Sorey's mouth. He gives him a small smile before he is lowering his upper body down to the bed, propping himself up on his elbows. 

His mouth sucks at Sorey's testicles to begin with, his hand continuing its rhythm, before they are swapped; a tongue runs up Sorey's length, a groan released from him as Mikleo takes him into his mouth.

“Mikleo …” His hand brushes Mikleo's hair back away from Mikleo's face, warm eyes meeting his for a moment before they close again. With one of Sorey's hands continuing to brush through Mikleo's hair, the other strokes lightly against his back. Mikleo keeps his pace slow, relaxed by the gentle touches on him. His head soon rises in order to use both of his hands instead.

An increase in speed is soon to cause Sorey's own orgasm to arrive; he moans as he finds his release. Like with Sorey, semen has splattered onto Mikleo's hands, and he reaches over for the wipes after pressing a kiss to Sorey's cheek.

“I guess that's one way to relax,” he says, Sorey letting out a laugh whilst he pulls his underwear and trousers back up.

“Wake you up at all?”

“Honestly? No. I'm probably more sleepy now.” 

“Oh no,” says Sorey, feigning disappointment in his voice. “You're going to have to stay here with me longer now. What a shame.”

Mikleo rolls his eyes. Yet his head rests against Sorey's shoulder, smiling as arms are once again wrapped around him. “What a shame indeed.”

“Did I at least warm you up?” 

“Oh yeah, definitely.” 

“Then I succeeded with something!” 

“Like you don't do that anyway when it comes to me.” 

Sorey smiles. Rather than respond with words, he instead pulls Mikleo a little closer, watching as the head resting on his shoulder tilts a little so it buries in the side of Sorey's neck. 

With fingers gently combing through Mikleo's hair and his ears listening to the gentle breathing, seeming to be a warning of Mikleo almost falling back asleep, Sorey finds himself looking back out of the window. Both have found a new appreciation for these chilling winter mornings.


End file.
